brennan's fight
by mo2
Summary: Brennan is forced to do some thing, which he knows, is wrong or be killed (sorry I suck at summaries)
1. meeting and the job

Fight For Brennan By Momaurjo Rated pg-13  
  
Note - I am new at this. I am an Emma/ Brennan fan Thank you for your time but for Don't own any 1 and don't sue me  
  
Summary- Brennan is forced to do some thing, which he knows, is wrong or be killed (sorry I suck at summaries)  
  
1  
  
(Emma and Brennan walks in) Hey Brennan, could u and Emma go get this new mutant whose out? Ask Shalimar Brennan looked at Emma as she nodded and said sure Great it's a guy and . well that all we know be careful? Yep, we got it bye said Emma He is at the . harbor  
  
Harbor - Em, I see him stay here (walks over to the dark figure) hey man whats up said Brennan U man said a dark deep voice Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help let go, shit Brennan help! Oh, shit Em! Do not even try as the voice said that 10 GMX men came out of the dark 2 holding Emma. Let me endues myself my name is Matt and u now work for me said matt What hell no answer Brennan Well then this lady um Emma right, right will be killed and if u don't listen when I tell u some thing she will be hurt this also the same for u said matt.  
  
~*~Brennan Thoughts ~*~ Em em what would she do oh shit I have no choice now that they have her ever since that vampire dude killed her I promise myself wouldn't let her get hurt but what if mean I have to hurt Shalimar? ~*~End of thoughts ~*~  
  
Now, I want u do get the rest of your group order matt u hold this girl's life in ur hands If I go back I need her said Brennan Well u have to figure this one out do not u I will let u talk to her (as he pushed Emma to the ground). Em, em r u ok Ya brenn don't do this he's still going to hurt us and our team and, and Ur time is up sorry, take her away matt turns away and makes sure Emma is taken away and takes out a cell phone Sir I have 2 now 1 is working for me the other is coming now bye sir  
  
Sry about it being short but the next one will be up soon please r/r 


	2. Captured

Momaurjo PG-13 Drama and action Note -I do not own any 1 thank u Summary - this is the second chapter in Brennan fight Note/ helper - I have found out that the first chapter was very hard to follow so what happen was Emma and brennan were set up; therefore, Emma was captured and now if brennan wants Emma back he will have to capture his own teammates.  
  
Captured Chapter 2  
  
Harbor - A few hours later ~* Brennan thoughts*~ "Should I no, yes this is when I would turn to Emma. Wait I know I'll call Jesse or Shal and tell them, and then we both go and rescue Em! But who/ I know Jesse" ~* End of thoughts *~ Hey Jesse u there? Called Jesse thought his ring com Ya Brennan I'm here what's up? Answered Jesse Well Em and I were chasing the new mutant and well I lost her, bad huh? Could u come down and help me find her? Lied Brennan Sure, u guys at the harbor still? Asked Jesse Ya answered Brennan Be here in a few minutes A few minutes later Hey Jesse Brennan, lets hurry up its starting to get dark; has Emmy or u tried to get in contact .what is it Brennan? I, I Em she not lost she was captured and now I have to do what they tell me to do and she won't be hurt explained Brennan What, what do u mean I mean when we came there it was a trap and they got both of us and it my entire fault Chill we'll get her back call the people back and say u have one  
  
Emma's Cell Let me out Well, well aren't we all happy greeted patient zero Who the hell r u demanded Emma Well I am umm Ur worst nightmare, they did not tell me how good u look now as he grabbed Emma by the head and smelt her so smell so nice miss emma Brennan isn't doing to do it u know that irrupted Emma Really, then why is he coming back w/ some one? Answer patient zero What he did it said emma w/ a mild look on her face Yep and u get to see it first hand bring them here Yes sir A Few Minutes Later Brennan! Jesse! U guy Em u ok listen were not here to stay soft said Brennan and Jesse Ok Just hold on we'll get u out r u ok did they hurt u? I'm fine did u hurt him No, I could never hurt u guys I know Times up take him up to watch his friends order patient zero Jesse's Cell Now heres ur guard ur own best friend.. Brennan Hey Jesse Watch him well (Guard leaves) We will leave in an hour or 2 said Brennan A Few Hours Later Lets go phase though the bars Jesse did so Hold on I have a question Go shot Why do u call Em Emmy? She started to call me Jessie so I started to call her Emmy k K  
  
Emma's Cell Em u wake asked Brennan Huh Ya Brennan that that u asked Emma Ya and Jesse were here to get u out Well a brake in or out Brennan tell me do u think were that stupid?  
  
Sorry the next chapter will be better and coming soon 


End file.
